Night at the Movies
by PataGato Guardian
Summary: A PataGato Fanfic. Patamon takes Gatomon to the movies. What will happen? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1  The PickUp Time

_**Authors Notes: My second fic. Read & Review**_

Chapter 1 – The Pick-Up Time

Patamon was walking along. "Man, I hope I'm not late. I don't want to keep her waiting."

Gatomon was standing in Kari's room, looking in the mirror. "Dum-dee-dum-dee-dum-dum." She was brushing her fur when Kari walked into the room.

"So Gatomon, are you ready for your date with Patamon?" "I think so." Gatomon replied.

"What movie did you say you were going to see?" Kari asked, "I didn't" Gatomon answered her. "Patamon wants to keep it a surprise" she continued.

Gatomon was placing a light blue bow on her head as Kari left the room.

She went to the refrigerator and took out a carton of orange juice. Then someone knocked on the door to the Kamiya apartment.

She opened the door. "You're early" she said.

Gatomon walked out of Kari's room. "Hey Kari, do you think Patamon will like this?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kari replied.

"What are you talking abou-"she stopped mid-sentence.

"Hi, Gatomon" Patamon said.

"Oh..h-hi P-Patamon, when did you get here?" she said embarrassed.

"Just now" he replied. "So are you ready?"

"Umm...yes I guess so." She replied.

"Ok then, shall we depart?" he asked

"Of course" she giggled.

"Have fun you two." Kari said when they were about to leave.

"We will…bye Kari" Gatomon said.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

_**Chapter 2 – Arrival**_

Patamon and Gatomon were walking down a dusty path, making their way to the movies.

"I must say Gatomon, you really are beautiful tonight." said Patamon.

"My, thank you Patamon." She blushed.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" she asked.

"To be honest, I haven't really picked one…I was hoping you would help me out there" he replied.

"I couldn't possibly- "she started, "Oh, come on Gatomon" he said.

"I know you. You always make good choices...so I trust you."

"Umm…okay." She replied.

After walking for a few more minutes, Patamon finally said "Here we are".

"It's a little crowded" Gatomon stated.

"Don't worry, there are probably other couples here, just like us." He replied.

"Hey Gatomon, Patamon" someone shouted.

"Huh" Patamon wondered.

"Oh, hey Biyomon. Hi Agumon." Gatomon said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Patamon asked.

"Agumon was taking me on date." Biyomon replied.

"W-well I-I wouldn't call it a d-d-date" Agumon stuttered.

"Oh, come on Agumon. There's no need to be embarrassed." Biyomon assured him.

"You're right" Agumon replied. "Are you enjoying it so far?" he asked her.

"It's been great, Agumon." Biyomon said and kissed him.

He blushed.

"Well, we better get going." Patamon said, "We don't want to miss our movie"

"Your right" Gatomon replied, "See you later Biyomon"

"Bye Agumon" Patamon said.

"Good-Bye" Biyomon and Agumon said together.


	3. Chapter 3 The Movie

Chapter 3 – The Movie

"So Gatomon, have you decided yet." Patamon asked.

"I honestly don't know." She replied. "I want to watch a movie that you can enjoy as well"

"Don't worry; I enjoy just being here, with you." Patamon assured her.

"Patamon…you're so sweet" she said.

Gatomon glanced at the many different posters advertising different movies.

"How about this one?" she said excitedly.

"If it makes you happy, then I'm happy." Patamon replied.

After an hour, the movie was coming to its conclusion. The hero and defeated the evil tyrant, restored peace to the kingdom and saved his true love from harm.

The Hero spoke, "At last Princess, we can be together."

"And we shall be forever…my hero" she replied.

The Hero got down on one knee and held her hand, "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes" she cried.

The movie ended with the Hero and the Princess riding into the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4  A Happy Ending

_**Chapter 4 – A Happy Ending**_

Gatomon was sniffling; "Such a happy ending" she said.

"I still can't believe the evil king tried to pass himself off as the hero" Patamon said.

"Yeah, but the princess saw through his masquerade." Gatomon added.

"That's true" Patamon replied.

Gatomon and Patamon left the movies and were walking home.

"Thank you Patamon." Gatomon said.

"No problem love" Patamon replied.

"No really…I want to thank you properly." She said. Suddenly Gatomon grabbed him and kissed him, passionately.

"Whoa…" he said in awe.

"Tee-he, you enjoyed that, didn't you?" She asked.

"What…Oh…yes, I mean…wow." Patamon said in amazement.

"Well, my hero, there's more where that came from" she giggled and kissed him again, this time making the kiss longer than the last.

When they finally stopped, Patamon said "The moonlight makes you look even more beautiful than usual." Gatomon blushed.

"You're pretty handsome yourself." Now it was his turn to blush.

"Come on Gatomon, let's go home." Patamon said.

"Okay." She said and grabbed his paw.

"I love you Patamon." She said.

"And I love you Gatomon." Patamon replied.

They walked home in the moonlight, paw in paw.

**_A/N: I really enjoyed writing this fic...heck I might even write a fic for Biyomon and Agumon. Its like since I wrote Our Sunset (another fic of mine) ideas are just pouring from my head but I couldn't have done it without guidance and inspiration from Lord Pata and Foxzet. I think I'm...happy._**


End file.
